Caerulus Aurae: The Legend
by Darktiger2
Summary: It was only supposed to be a game. After all, it IS a game. But the turtles will find out that this is indeed very real. And sometimes, real can mean deadly. Especially if the Legend is true, and the warrior has returned. Rated for future content. Complet
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I'm back!!!!

People: _growl..._Finish the other stories dammit!!!!!!!!!

I know! I know! It's just that sooooooo many things are going in my life right now, so I'll update whenever I can!!!!!

Oh, and note: The words I'm using, is Latin. But I don't speak Latin. Hell, it's all wrong, and it is most likely just jumble-mumble to you all Latin-folks, but hey, it sounds cool!!!!!!!! So just bare with me....please?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**A legend of a stone**; said to emit such power that it could bring kingdoms to ruins by just one word. _

_But the stone will only obey a warrior with a heart filled with a pure intention._

_**A mystery of a warrior**;_ _who wielded such a stone. Until a fateful day, when greed became corrupt and chaos ruled all._

_**A story of a kingdom**; which fell to its knees, never again to rise up, but to forever live in fear. For one fateful day, greed for such power had armies come, and so, a war begun._

_**A myth of a place**; hidden from view, to where the warrior hid the stone and where it lies ever since._

_A place that only the warrior knows where. But his death was brought about before the secret was revealed._

_**And a shushed whisper of a spirit**; said to walk the land, searching for a warrior with a heart of a pure intention..._

_Welcome to the Legend of the_

_Blue Wind of Destruction:_

_Caerulus Aurae._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

__

'kay. That's all I have time for.

People: _stare........._And???

And what?

People: _nod._ Where's the rest!!!!!!!!!!!!

I told you. That's all I have time for!!!!! Besides, this is just the prologue. Deal with it.

People: _mutter some words-not-fit-for-this-fic-even-though-rated-R_

O.O My, my. What colorful language!!??

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter 2

Gasp!!!!!! I forgot the disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN _ANYTHING_ BUT THE PLOT OF MY OWN STORY......ERM...I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF.

Guess what??!! There was a bomb threat at my school!!!!

At five o'clock in the afternoon......

Really. Of all the absurd and stupid things in life, this is the stupidest. I swear. Who the hell wants to blow up a school with hardly anyone inside????

Really! Why not at 8 in the morning or sometime during the day, when there are more people inside???!!!!!

Not that I'm actually complaining. I'm glad that no one was inside then. _Shudders_ That would have been scary. Although...I was inside...

But they evacuated all of us (about fifteen of us and a couple of teachers) in less than five minutes.

But really. Even though I'm happy and all about no one getting hurt and such, it's really a bit strange, don't ya think?

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_[dream sequence]_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you!

__

_[He could hear people crying. It wasn't the normal, distressed cry, but a soft sobbing of those who were ill. Gravely ill._

_Even though he couldn't see anything, he knew they were there. They were all around him, some crying, some moaning, while others were silent. He knew that they weren't dead, but they were dying._

_Suddenly, to his right, he heard a soft feeble cry of a child. "Boreus!!! Boreus!!!" He turned, but he saw nothing. Suddenly, the crying and moaning of the dying stopped. "Boreus!!! Boreus!!!" They cried instead, their voices slightly panicked, but becoming stronger and stronger each time._

_He clamped his hands over his ears. The cries were too loud. Too sad. He felt a tear trickle down his face. He wanted to help them. He HAD to help them._

_Suddenly he felt warmth on his face. The voices slowly faded away and instead became muffled. But he knew that they were still crying.]_

Leo shot up in bed, breathing hard. _'It was that same dream again'._ He thought. _'The same exact dream.'_

Leo sighed. He had been having that dream for about a month now. He had talked to Splinter about it, but neither of them could figure out what it meant.

Leo sighed again. It was time for him to get up. Even though today, Splinter had given them the day off, Leo always got up early to train.

He got out of bed, grabbed his swords and made to the training room.

=========(few minutes later)

Leo frowned. For some odd reason, he couldn't concentrate on anything; much less a simple kata.

All he could think about was the child's and the others' voices crying _"Boreus!!! Boreus!!!"_

Leo closed his eyes. Who was this _Boreus_? And why did the voices cry so for him?

Suddenly, Leo heard someone groan and something shuffling in the other rooms. Leo opened his eyes and grinned. His brothers were up.

=========(after breakfast and such)

Splinter had let them have a day off, so they didn't need to train today. Plus, Casey and April had decided to drop in to visit them.

Leo chuckled. Raph and Casey were wrestling again about something stupid. Mikey was cheering them on, until both Raph and Casey got tired of him and had jumped on him. So now all three of them were rolling around on the floor.

Donny, like always, was seated in front of his computer set, checking his e-mail and stuff.

Splinter and April were busy with a game of chess. And from the looks of it, April was loosing _big_ time.

Leo ducked his head as a random pillow was thrown towards him. Actually, it was aimed at Raph, but he had just dived out of the way.

He was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Actually, trying to read, while avoiding random pillows being thrown his way. But Leo didn't mind. The book wasn't so interesting anyways.

Suddenly, Don let out a surprised gasp.

Raph, Casey, and Mikey stopped fooling around and looked at him. "What is it, Don?"

Don, never taking his eyes off the computer screen, answered. "I just got an e-mail."

Raph shrugged. "So?"

Don shook his head. "It's just weird that the e-mail is a game..."

At the word 'game' Mikey perked up. "A game? Did I hear the word 'game'??? Ooohh!!! Let's play it please!!!!!!! I **love** computer games!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Splinter shook his head. "Michaelangelo! Let your brother finish!"

"Sorry."

Don cleared his throat. "What surprised me that there was no sender. Which is weird because games are usually sent by someone. They don't just come out of the blue!"

Raph laughed. "So? Open it!"

"Yeah!!! Let's play some games!!!!!!! Oooh! I hope it's one of those games were you can blast stuff!"

Splinter cleared his throat and was about to say something, when Don opened the e-mail.

"Hey guys! Look at this!"

Everyone, including Splinter crowded around Don.

"'Welcome to the Legend of the Blue Wind of Destruction: Caerulus Aurae.'"

Here, Don stopped reading. "That's weird. I've never heard of any kind of game like _that._"

Raph shrugged. "Just keep reading!"

Don nodded. "'A legend of a stone; said to emit such power that it could bring kingdoms to ruins by just one word. But the stone will only obey a warrior with a heart filled with a pure intention. A mystery of a warrior; who wielded such a stone. Until a fateful day, when greed became corrupt and chaos ruled all. A story of a kingdom; which fell to its knees, never again to rise up, but to forever live in fear. For one fateful day, greed for such power had armies come, and so, a war begun. A myth of a place; hidden from view, to where the warrior hid the stone and where it lies ever since. A place that only the warrior knows where. But his death was brought about before the secret was revealed. And a shushed whisper of a spirit; said to walk the land, searching for a warrior with a heart of a pure intention...'"

Here, Don stopped reading. Nobody said anything.

Finally, Mikey spoke up. "I don't think I like this game..."

Don nodded. "But what does it mean, that 'searching for a warrior with a heart of a pure intention...?'"

Nobody said anything. Nobody knew how to answer that question...when suddenly the computer began to glow blue.

Don dropped the mouse in surprise. "Wha???"

He and the others stared at the computer in wonder. Suddenly, the computer began to glow an even darker shade of blue, and wind began to blow out of nowhere.

Mikey slowly backed away. "I don't like this..."

Raph backed away as well. "For once, I agree with Mikey..."

But before anybody could get out of the room, there was a blinding flash of blue light and everybody was gone.

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Default Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Since I so nicely forgot the disclaimer in the 1st chappie, I shall replace it by putting disclaimers on every chapter for this story forever more!!!!!!!!! (Heroic music plays in the background)

Whew. That's gonna be a lotta disclaimers......

Oh well. Here goes Disclaimer #2:

I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF. FOR EXAMPLE: tenku no shiro Laputa; OR CASTLE IN THE SKY IN ENGLISH, OR ATLANTIS, THE LOST EMPIRE. OR ANY OTHER STORY. Thankyou.

Additional notes:

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_[dream sequences]_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you!

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_[He saw someone standing in the darkness. The silhouette was standing amongst thousands of wailing voices._

_Leo crept closer. This was the first time he had seen a figure in his dreams. _

_As Leo neared, he saw that the silhouette was a man. He had midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes. He stood tall and proud, with a stout yet pale face._

_However, the man was crying._

_Leo stopped. He didn't need to ask why he was crying. He somehow knew._

_The crying of the ill._

_It hurt even him, Leo, who had nothing to do with this. It hurt because he was helpless. The man was helpless also._

_And that is why the man was silently crying._

_Suddenly, the man turned to face Leo. Leo stepped backwards in surprise, as piercing blue eyes met his._

_Suddenly, the man spoke. But Leo couldn't hear him. He strained and strained to hear it, but Leo was too far away...]_

Leo suddenly jolted awake. He groaned. His head and body hurt. As if he had fallen a long way down.

Leo groaned again and rolled onto his back. And blinked.

A wide sky filled with stars was staring down at him. A gentle wind suddenly picked up, gently waving the field of grass.

Wait.

Field of grass?

Leo sat up quickly. Were was he?

He looked around, and saw that beside him lay his brothers, Sensei, and April and Casey. They were all stirring and groaning.

"Ow..." Mikey moaned, as Raph rubbed his head in pain.

"Where are we?" Raph asked, looking around.

Don kneeled down to examine a blade of grass.

"Guys! I don't think we're in New York anymore...Frankly, I don't even think we're on Earth!"

Casey looked at Don. "Why's that?"

Don held up the blade of grass. The weak light of the moon was just enough to see what color the grass really was. It was lavender.

"Have any of you seen grass this color?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Nope." "Nuh-uh."

Don stood up. "Look. Even the sky is different. It's pure black."

Raph shrugged. "So? What's the diff?"

April answered for Donny. "On Earth, the sky is never _pure_ black. There is actually no such thing as _pure _black. On Earth, the sky was always midnight-blue. Not black."

"And look!" Don added, swirling around. "The trees! They're bark is sky-blue!"

Splinter stood as well. "Hmm...Donatello!" He said, looking at Don. Don looked at him.

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

"Do you have an idea of _why_ we are here, my son?"

Don thought for the second. Finally, "The computer."

Everyone stared at him.

Don rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Don't you remember the blinding flash of light?"

Mikey nodded suddenly. "Oh yeah! I remember! We were reading that weird game, when the computer acted all strange..." Mikey shivered. "But why?"

Raph shrugged. "We all want to know that, Mikey."

"But that's going to have to wait."

Everybody looked at Leo. Raph cocked his head. "Why's that Leo?"

Leo nodded towards the edge of a forest on their left side. "We've got company."

True to his word, there were shadows of figures staring at them from the distance. They were dressed in pale brown, and held spears in their hands.

Everyone, except Leo and April got into a defensive stance. April, stepped back to keep out of the way of the fight.

Leo, meanwhile was having an internal war.

'Those figures.' He thought. 'Where have I seen them before?'

Suddenly, he remembered the man in his dream. The man had worn a pale brown gown, like the figures were wearing now, and the man had held a spear in his hand.

Leo closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he remembered the dream he had just recently in full detail. Not the whole dream, only bits and pieces of it.

Suddenly, he remembered the man, facing him and speaking. Abruptly, he felt closer and he _understood _what he was saying.

_["You will meet some of my people. Do not fight them. Do not be afraid. Sanctus."]_

Leo opened his eyes. "NO! Raph! Don! Mikey! Put your weapons away! They're not the enemy!"

The group turned to look at him. Raph blinked. "What are you—"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know!...Just trust me! Please?"

His brothers looked at each other, as if trying to make up their minds, before finally putting their weapons slowly away.

Leo sighed in relief.

Then, he walked past them all. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it was almost as if something was _guiding_ him.

Behind him, he heard his brothers calling for him in confusion. Behind him, he heard Splinter call to him to return.

But for once in his life, Leo just smiled and ignored them.

The figures raised their spears threateningly as Leo got closer to them. Leo stopped.

"Sanctus."

He whispered. But everyone heard it. Even his brothers.

Don's jaw dropped. That was latin for 'Peace'! But Leo didn't know latin...none of them did!

The next thing, stunned them all even further.

The figures instantly dropped their spears and nodded to Leo, replying "Sanctus. Forgive us. We did not mean to startle you and—" The leader paused, looking behind Leo at the others.

"—your kind."

Leo smiled. "Sorry for startling _you._ It was an accident that we appeared here. Really. We mean no harm."

The leader nodded.

Don, Splinter, and the others slowly neared to stand behind Leo.

The leader looked at them. "It is good that you did not attack us. For if you had, we'd have interpreted you as a threat, and thus would have been forced to annihilate you all."

Don looked at Leo. "But how did you know...?" He asked, quietly, so only Leo could hear him. But Leo just shook his head, signaling that this was not the time.

Meanwhile, Splinter explained how they came to be here.

The leader looked at them. "Strange. Earth is a whole other galaxy."

Raph stared. "Great! Just great! All because of a stupid internet e-mail that Donny had to open!"

Don glared at him. "You told me to!"

Raph humphed. "You know better than to listen to me!"

Suddenly, the leader of the strangers interrupted. "An e-mail?"

Don nodded. "I received an e-mail on my computer about some game, called the Caerulus Aurae or something. Do you know of it?"

The leader suddenly smiled. "Yes! We sent that e-mail!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and if you're wondering, I accidentally put the rating on R, instead of PG-13, so I changed it. Sorry.


	4. Default Chapter 4

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.........

_One of the readers poke authoress awake..._

Huh? What? Oh. Sorry. Been sick today......anyways...yawn...zzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Readers poke her awake again..._

Okay! Okay! I'll write!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Here goes Disclaimer #3:

I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF. FOR EXAMPLE: tenku no shiro Laputa; OR CASTLE IN THE SKY IN ENGLISH, OR ATLANTIS, THE LOST EMPIRE. OR ANY OTHER STORY. Thankyou.

Additional notes:

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Everyone stared at him.

"Err..._what?"_ Raph growled, looking surprised.

The leader smiled. "Come, come! If it is indeed true that you have received that e-mail, then you are welcome!"

With that, the leader took Leo's hand and began to shake it furiously. The others behind him lifted their spears and cheered.

"Call me Caurus! But come, this is no place to linger for long..." The leader said, finally letting Leo go.

Caurus, as soon as he let Leo go, swiftly made his way to a hole in the ground, that just appeared out of nowhere!

Caurus hinted for them to follow, before jumping down into the hole.

Two of the men followed, while the rest looked at the turtles.

Donny shrugged. "They seem friendly enough..."

Raph growled before looking at the other men. "And I wanna find out what the shell is going on!"

Splinter sighed. "Raphael...no cursing!"

"Sorry, Sensei."

All of them began filing down into the hole.

&&&&&

Inside the hole, it was dark. Darker than normal night, but lighter than what they had to live with in the sewer tunnels. Leo decided.

Once his eyes adjusted, Leo saw that the hole was indeed a tunnel. A long, winding tunnel leading to nowhere. Or so it seemed.

After a good ten minutes of wandering aimlessly after Caurus, Leo suddenly realized that the tunnel was getting lighter.

Suddenly, the tunnel ended with a sheer drop. Looking down, Leo couldn't help but gasp.

There was a whole underground city down here!

Caurus turned and looked at the astonished group. Smiling, he waved his hand down to the city. "Welcome to the City of Aether."

&&&&&

They had managed to scale down the sheer cliff successfully. It turned out that there was a small pathway leading down the cliff.

Once they were down, Caurus lead them through the city. Inside the city, they were surprised to find children running around, playing on the man-made streets; houses built out of clay and rock; people walking around as if they had been here forever!

The people stopped and stared at them as they had passed through, but said nothing. Caurus, meanwhile, had ignored the stares and kept leading them to the center of the city. In the center, there was a big hut made out of clay and rock as well.

Caurus hinted for them to go inside.

Inside, they were surprised to find that the hut was cozy and warm. On the ground, there was home-made woven cloth and pillows, onto which Caurus indicated they should sit.

Once they were all comfortable, Caurus spoke up. "This is the council house. We discuss all things here. Now, onto business." Caurus said, turning to Splinter.

"You have mentioned a so called e-mail. What was written in it?"

Casey stared. "But if you wrote it, why the hell do you need to know what's in it?"

April glared at him, and received a clueless 'what??' as an answer.

Splinter sighed. "It told of something called 'Caerulus Aurae'"

Caurus sat up at that. "Caerulus Aurae? Then the legend is true!"

That caught everyone's attention.

Donny spoke up. "Legend? What Legend?—"

Raph cut in. "And what the hell is this all on about??!!"

Caurus laughed. "True. We do owe an explanation." He took a deep breath. "You see, a long time ago, millennia's to be exact...we were once a great people. We had a great kingdom, all because of something called 'The Caerulus Aurae.'"

Raph scoffed. "And would you mind explaining what the hell it is??"

Splinter hit Raph over the head with his stick. "Raphael! Control yourself!"

But Caurus didn't seem to mind. "Caerulus Aurae is what we call the 'Blue Wind of Destruction.'"

Mikey suddenly gasped. "Hey! That was written in the e-mail thingie!"

Caurus nodded. "Yes. It is referred to a stone, ice-blue, which can emit such power that the World could bow down before it! It is said that the Gods gave it to us, when one of our people pleased them with such a strong trait."

Donny leaned forward a little bit. "And what was that 'strong trait'?"

"We do not know. But the Gods seemed pleased with that one man for that trait, so they gave him the gift of controlling the 'Blue Wind'. However, there was one catch. The stone would only work for one who showed that particular trait in such measures that no other could, would the stone only obey to."

Caurus took a shuddering breath. "Time passed. One day, our sworn enemies became jealous and suspicious of how we became such a great kingdom. Before we realized it, they found out what was that we used, and the catch to it. Then, they lay sage to the kingdom. Our people suffered and died. But the enemy ruthlessly slaughtered them..."

Leo had not been paying attention to the last part at all. Instead, his attention was more focused onto a figure standing in the far corner. Suddenly, the figure turned his head towards Leo. Leo had to hold back the gasp.

The figure had blue eyes. The same blue eyes he had saw in his dreams!

But the figure turned around before looking back again. He signaled for Leo to follow him.

Sneaking a look at his brothers, and seeing they were not paying attention, Leo scooted silently back until the shadows completely covered him.

Then, without a sound, Leo followed the figure out the open door.

&&&&&(Outside)

Leo was surprised to see that there was no one outside. If he hadn't seen the people moments before, Leo could've sworn that this was a ghost town.

Suddenly, Leo saw the figure again. Leo knew immediately who it was. "Boreus."

The figure smiled sadly at him, before hinting for him to follow. Leo looked around, and followed.

&&&&&&(back inside)

"Our current leader and bearer of the stone then, was called Boreus. He led us bravely, but the enemy forced him to make a deal. Either he would join them, or watch his people die. He made the deal, despite our pleas. But at the last second, Boreus hid the stone itself in a place unknown. He went with the enemy, but the enemy, once realizing that he hid the stone, tried to force him to show the place to them. However, Boreus died before he told them."

Caurus sighed. "Now the stone is a mystery. Only a legend. However, we have found a single small piece of fragment from the stone. None of us have been able to use it, but we have taken the fragment with us when we hid down here. However, the enemy still hasn't given up on the stone just yet, thus we must stay hidden."

Donny nodded to show that he was listening. "But what does this have to do with us?"

"We, when we realized that the enemy was still after us, remembered a little speech that Boreus had told us before he left..."

"Hold it!" Raph cut in. "Hold it, hold it, hold it! You mean to tell us that you were _alive_ back then??!!"

Caurus nodded before chuckling. "The stone has vast powers. It gives us air to breath down here. It shields us from our enemy. It even allows us to live long lives."

"But you said there was only a fragment!" April stated.

"Yes, but the fragment is a part of the stone. Thus, it provides the same things that the stone would, but considerably weaker things." Caurus sighed. "Now, anyways. We remembered a speech that he had told us. He had said that if the situation would turn worse, then we should write an e-mail and send it. Boreus had said that he had asked the Gods to send it to the one who could help save us. Of course, we believed that to be rubbish.

"However, once the situation did take a turn for the worst, we tried it. But millennia's passed without a word. We believed all was lost until you all showed up!"

The turtles looked at each other. There was an uncomfortable pause. Then Don spoke up. "Well, what do you think Leo?"

Silence.

Donny looked around. "Leo? Guys where's Leo?"

Everyone looked around.

Raph scratched his head. "I could've sworn that he came inside with us!"

Suddenly Mikey shivered. "Dude! Who turned on the cooler!"

Everyone started to shiver violently. Suddenly, Caurus gasped. "It is said that the spirit of Boreus has stayed with us. Wandering, searching for another who could help us! But then why did he take your brother?"

Suddenly, Caurus looked hopeful. "Unless..." He looked at them. "We must make haste!"

&&&&&(with Leo)

Leo followed Boreus silently. He didn't really know _why_ he was following him, but something told him that it was important.

Suddenly, Boreus turned and walked into a small little hut located at the edge of the underground city. Leo hesitated, but followed.

Inside, the hut was extremely cold. Leo immediately began to shiver.

Suddenly, he realized that Boreus was gone. "Why did you lead me here?" Leo yelled through chattering teeth, but no one answered.

Leo looked around panicking slightly, when he saw that there was a small door in the corner. Underneath the door, there was blue light shining through.

Leo cocked his head, before walking slowly towards it. The room became colder as he approached it.

Leo reached out to touch the doorknob, when suddenly he heard a scream. It was distant and echoed. Leo paused before leaning closer to the door.

There, behind the door, echoed thousands of voices, crying and pleading.

Leo jerked back and stared at the door in horror. The screams reminded him of his dreams! But why?

Leo closed his eyes before reaching out again and grabbing the doorknob and turning it, trying to ignore the thousands of screams. This was important....too important...

Leo took a breath before letting the door swing open.

Inside, there was a small, teeny tiny piece of fragment, no bigger than the tip of his finger, was floating inside the room, glowing blue.

Suddenly, the screams stopped. The fragment flashed blue and slowly allowed a single beam to travel towards Leo, before pausing on his heart.

Leo suddenly heard voices screaming in his mind, so loudly, so sadly...

Then, there was darkness.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............................


	5. Default Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **

Here goes Disclaimer #4:

I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF. FOR EXAMPLE: tenku no shiro Laputa; OR CASTLE IN THE SKY IN ENGLISH, OR ATLANTIS, THE LOST EMPIRE. OR ANY OTHER STORY. Thankyou.

Additional notes:

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you! Oh, and most words I just make up, and may mean something in latin, but the grammer is all horrid and incorrect and makes NO sense whatsoever, so don't correct and don't say anything about it. 'Cause I'm aware of it all!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Raph and the others followed Caurus across the streets to the edge of the small city of Aether. None of them questioned where they were going. They all knew that this was important. Call it a gut feeling, but they all knew.

It became gradually colder as they neared a small hut at the edge of the city. Opening the door, the group couldn't help but gasp.

The room was shinning blue, and there was a door in the back of the hut that led to another room...and it was open.

And the blue light was coming from that room.

Caurus paled. "Oh...my Gods..." He whispered before falling to his knees. "The Caerulus Aurae has awakened......"

Behind him, the few warriors who followed also dropped to their knees. Murmurs were heard, rippling through them. "Awakened..." "The Caerulus Aurae..."

Raph ignored them. He had a horrid feeling that Leo was in here somewhere...

Slowly, Raph stepped into the room, slightly aware that his brothers and Splinter were following, but no one else was.

Raph slowly peered into the room and froze.

Leo was standing there, with his back turned towards them, watching a tiny floating crystal glowing.

"Leo?" He heard Mikey question beside him.

Leo slowly turned, almost as if in a trance, and faced them.

Raph gasped and backed away. He was dimly aware that the others were doing that as well.

Leo's eyes weren't their usual color. They were glowing intense blue, the same color as the crystal was glowing.

"Holy...LEO!!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!" Raph yelled, stepping forward.

Suddenly, Leo snapped his head to look right at Raph. Raph froze. Leo was looking like he was about to kill...

But Leo smiled. It was a sad smile, one full of secrets.

Then he spoke. Raph winced. Leo's tone was low and hollow. But what he said surprised them all. For he only said one word. "Aalus."

Raph stared, looking confused, when he suddenly felt someone seize him. It was Caurus. "GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, as he and his companions each seized one of the turtles, humans, and Splinter, dragging them down to the floor.

All this happened in just a few milliseconds. Because in the next few seconds, the crystal suddenly froze in rotating, flashed an intense dark blue, and suddenly, a huge flash of blue light exploded. (Imagine it like the atomic bomb or a bomb, you know the light)

As soon as the light exploded, the wind began to howl, picking everything up in it way and hurling it across the room. The whole hut quivered, and Raph thanked his lucky stars that the hut was built thick and strong, otherwise, they'd be buried in splinters and so.

But everything else was hurled around the room at such a fast pace that they shattered at once on impact. They shattered into teeny tiny fragments.

Mikey drew closer to Raph, and they could hear Casey cursing.

Leo, meanwhile, was just standing there. The things being hurled all avoided him, and the wind didn't even bother him. His eyes were still glowing blue.

Suddenly, the crystal flashed a midnight blue, and Leo's eyes returned back to normal.

Leo groaned and collapsed onto his knees, clutching his head.

&&&&&&(Leo's view)

_The darkness was infinite. But the voices. Oh the voices...they had no end! They were crying, softly, but it was unbearable. And Leo knew that if he just opened his eyes, then he could see them. But he didn't WANT to see them. Oh, how he wished that he could just go unconscious or die or something so that he didn't have to listen to the crying._

_But he knew he must open his eyes._

_Slowly, painfully, he opened his eyes._

_Only to be greeted by dazzling blue light. _

_It was shining everywhere, shielding his view. Leo was glad for it, but at the same time he was angry. The light itself was the reason the voices cried so. The Light was the reason he heard them. He was sure of it. But why?_

_The light suddenly wrapped itself around him, whispering in his ear. The cries softened until Leo could barely hear them...but instead he heard a soft, deep voice whispering in his ear. Leo knew that voice. He had heard it once before. Boreus._

"_Aalus."_

_Leo didn't even realize when the word left his mouth. But he felt a sudden, great burden being placed onto him as soon as he uttered the word. A huge burden. One that was great and terrible at the same time._

_Why?_

_The voices were back. They cried. He could hear them. But instead of crying for Boreus, they were crying for him. Crying his name._

_Leo closed his eyes, but opened them again..._

And woke up to the world of chaos around him. Leo clutched his head. It hurt, but he pried his burning eyes open. And gasped.

Around him, there was blue light. And terrible wind. His brothers and friends were on the floor, trying to shield themselves against the terrible power of such a tiny shard.

_Leo saw Boreus. He was standing next to him. Boreus looked at Leo before looking away. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His voice hollow and haunting yet at the same time, eerie calming. "I'm sorry for this. But this must be done. Forgive me." Leo cocked his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked, but Boreus paid no heed to the question._

_"Listen to me. You must never utter the word you have just said. It will bring chaos. It IS chaos. But in case you do require it, remember these words: Salus Sanctus Aelus.... Salus Sanctus Aelus....salus sanctus aelus..."_

Leo opened his eyes again and before realizing what he was doing, whispered, "Salus Sanctus Aelus!"

The shard immediately flashed sky-blue, before dropping to the ground. The wind decapitated and the things that were still being thrown, fell to the ground.

Leo stared. Then, darkness.

&&&&&(Others' view)

Raph watched as Leo looked around looking completely bewildered and horrified. Suddenly, Leo closed his eyes, before opening them again.

Then, to everyone's immense surprise, he whispered three words that sounded like Latin...but how did Leo know Latin?

But the stone seemingly liked the words, because it fell to the ground and the wind disappeared.

Leo blinked, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

"LEO!!!!" Raph yelled, jumping up and catching him just as he was about to hit the ground. But Leo did not respond. He was too pale.

The shard flashed a peaceful sky-blue.

Caurus stood shakily up. "The Legend is true." He whispered, looking both frightened and hopeful. "The warrior has returned to help us. And the Caerulus Aurae has been awakened."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Default Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **

Here goes Disclaimer #5:

I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF. FOR EXAMPLE: tenku no shiro Laputa; OR CASTLE IN THE SKY IN ENGLISH, OR ATLANTIS, THE LOST EMPIRE. OR ANY OTHER STORY. Thankyou.

Additional notes:

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you! Oh, and most words I just make up, and may mean something in latin, but the grammer is all horrid and incorrect and makes NO sense whatsoever, so don't correct and don't say anything about it. 'Cause I'm aware of it all!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.S: Oh, and if for some reason you feel like any of the characters are out-of-character, please remember that this is how I imagine them, so it all makes sense in my little world. Thank you and remember that this is just a story. Thank you.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Raph and Mikey quickly carried Leo to a vacant hut in the village that Caurus quickly arranged for them.

Splinter, Casey, and April followed. Don paused before following as well.

One of the warriors, by the order of Caurus, knelt before the crystal shard. "Sanctus" He whispered, before bowing and picking up the shard gently. The shard flashed a dark blue, before returning back to its original color of sky-blue.

The warrior breathed a thankful sigh, before running to the hut where Caurus was.

Caurus then took the shard, (after bowing to it and whispering "Sanctus") and gently wrapped it in a small wire and attaching it to a string. (making a necklace)

Then, Caurus entered the hut were the off-worlders (humans and turtles) were.

&&&&&(in the hut)

Raph and Mikey gently placed Leo onto a bed.

Leo groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha?"

Raph grinned. "Ya okay bro?"

Leo nodded and sat up. "What happened?"

Splinter moved next to him. "We were hoping you could tell us, my son."

Leo was about to answer, when Caurus stepped in, carrying the shard which was now made into a necklace.

Raph growled and jumped back, yelling "Keep that thing away!!!"

Mikey and the others also drew back. Leo just looked stunned.

Caurus laughed quietly. "Do not worry. The jewel is harmless."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Harmless? I don't think that thing could ever _be_ harmless!"

Caurus laughed again before saying, "Aalus."

Everyone yelled and drew back, but the jewel just flashed a peaceful sky-blue color.

"Wha-?" Mikey whispered.

"Why doesn't it work?" April asked, after recovering from her shock.

Caurus smiled at them. "Because the jewel will only listen to the warrior with a pure intention." He stated, before turning to Leo and holding out the jewel to him. "Here." Caurus said quietly. "It is yours, off-worlder."

Leo stared at the jewel before looking up at Caurus. "You must be joking." He whispered.

Caurus shook his head. "I assure you, warrior, I am not joking. The Caerulus Aurae adheres only to you...the proof being what happened moments ago."

Leo shook his head firmly. This must be a mistake. "No...it's gotta be a mistake. Boreus told me..."

Leo froze before clamping his mouth shut. He didn't want to tell them that...they'd think he was going insane for he was talking to a long dead guy.

Caurus drew back, wide-eyed. "Boreus??? You have talked to Lord _Boreus_???"

Leo looked flustered. "Umm...only three times...I swear..." He whispered, looking around at his brothers and friends.

They were all staring at him wide-eyed.

Suddenly, Caurus smiled. "Then it's settled. That is the proof that you are the one that not only the jewel has chosen, but also Lord Boreus." He stated before putting the necklace into Leo's hand.

The shard immediately flashed a soft azure color, before going back to a peaceful sky-blue.

Leo stared at the stone. He looked up at Caurus, and opened his mouth to say something, but Caurus just bowed to them and left.

Leo blinked.

"My son."

Leo turned to look at Splinter. Everyone was now over there shock, and were surveying Leo with surprised looks.

"Please. Explain to us why you have spoken with this Boreus."

Leo winced. He had been expecting that. He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that ever since we got here, I've been having dreams in which I meet Boreus."

Donny looked thoughtful. "Is that how you knew that Caurus and his warriors weren't the enemy?"

Leo nodded.

Raph huffed. "You always gotta be the hero, eh?" He growled, before stomping out of the room.

Leo blinked in surprise. "Raph! Wait!!!" He yelled, but Raph didn't even look back.

Leo looked at his brothers, suddenly afraid that they'd be angry at him too. "I didn't want this, I swear. I swear!" He whispered the last part. Then he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

It was Splinter. He nodded. "We know my son. We know."

Mikey nodded. "Don't worry bro. Raph's just gotta blow some steam."

Donny nodded in agreement. "You know how Raph is, Leo. Just let him be."

Leo sighed and looked away. _Maybe._ He thought. _Or maybe not._

_**&&&&&&**_

Raph growled and kicked the wall. _Why does Leo always have to be the 'savior'? The 'hero'? Why can't it be someone else? Why can't it be Me?_

Raph sighed. He knew he was being unfair, but he was just so angry!

Why is it always Leo? 

_**&&&&&&**_

Leo meanwhile, was hesitating. He knew where Raph was, but should he go?

Leo knew where Raph was because of his unusual knack of finding things. He sighed. It was an elderly brother thing to go after his brothers.

Leo sighed before going after Raph.

_**&&&&&&**_

Raph was just about to go back, when he heard someone approaching.

"_What_??!!" Raph snapped, turning to face Leo. His eyes caught the peaceful sky-blue glint of the shard around Leo's neck. Raph bit his lip. He felt anger swell up inside of him.

Leo hesitated for a second. "You should not be out here alone Raph. We're in a different world. We don't know the dangers here—"

Raph snapped. "Will you just shut the shell up??!!"

Leo clamped his mouth shut.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Raph growled, shoving past Leo.

Leo sighed. "I know, but I worry about you—"

"Worry about your goddamn self!!! After all, you're the '_fearless leader'_! The '_hero'_!"

"Raph—"

"Just shut up Leo!!! I hate you!!!!! I HATE you!!!!!!!" Raph yelled, before stomping away.

Leo looked down onto the floor. His eyes caught the glint of the shard. He raised his hand and clutched it.

"Do you always bring pain to your keepers?" He asked to no one in particular. He looked down at the shard. "Do you?"

_**&&&&&&**_

For the rest of the day, Leo tried to avoid Raph. Raph, meanwhile was trying the same thing, but made it more noticeable.

Whenever Leo came in the same room as Raph was in, Raph would stand up and stomp out.

The crystal itself was also a burden to Leo. Whenever Leo reached for something, the crystal would flash an irritated cerulean, and the thing Leo reached for, would immediately fall to the ground.

Leo, after an hour of trying to reach for an apple, realized that the only way he would be able to touch something, was by ordering the shard not to flash.

Boreus had also talked to Leo when no one was there. And Leo found out that the shard would listen to him, but only a little. If Leo felt troubled, the shard would reject anything Leo might want. (Like the apple) And if Leo was in danger, the crystal would immediately destroy.

Leo finally decided to skip training, because the shard began to flash an angry blue when he got near weapons.

Leo sighed. He knew he was the only one who could control the shard, but sometimes he felt as if the shard was controlling him!

_**&&&&&&&**_

Leo sighed as he looked around the fields of waving lavender grass. The world here was so strange!

But Leo didn't come to the surface to just look at it. Raph had disappeared, and no one had seen him for five whole hours! And Leo knew that Raph was up here somewhere.

"RAPHAEL!!!!" Leo called. His voice echoed eerily in the emptiness.

"RAPHAEL!!!!"

Suddenly, Leo saw a red-clad turtle not so far from him. "RAPH!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Leo yelled, in an angry tone.

Raph seemingly winced, before hesitating.

"NOW RAPH!!!! MASTER SPLINTER'S GETTING ANGRY!!!!!"

That was enough to get Raph moving.

Raph was only about a few feet away, when Leo sensed trouble. "RAPH!!! DUCK!!!!"

Raph looked confused, but fell to the ground.

Just in time to be missed by an arrow.

It landed a few inches in front of Leo. Leo looked fearfully around him. Strangers in black were suddenly appearing all around them, surrounding them by the hundreds.

Leo felt Raph move next to him. "What's goin' on 'fearless leader'?"

Leo ignored the nickname. "Raph, I want you to run as fast as you can back down underground. Do you hear me?"

Raph looked at him. "Why? Can't you just blast 'em with the shard?"

Leo glared at him. "Raph. Go. Now." He said, gritting his teeth.

Raph stepped backwards before shaking his head. "Nope. So you'll just stay here and be the hero in the end, huh?"

"Raph, that's not—"

"Well I won't have it!" Raph ranted, drawing out his Sais.

Leo opened his mouth to argue, but Raph had already jumped at the nearest soldier.

Leo sighed before drawing his Swords. He paused for a second, and willed with all his heart for the shard to stay peaceful, before jumping to help his brother.

_**&&&&&&**_

A figure sat on his black horse, surveying the scene. He wore a red shard.

"My Lord!" A soldier wearing black clad armor came running up to him. He came to a halt beside the figure and bowed deeply before speaking.

"My Lord, we have found two off-worlders in enemy territory."

The figure, who was dressed in black armor, huffed impatiently. "Yes. I already know that."

The soldier continued. "They seem to be good fighters—"

The figure quickly reached down and grabbed the soldier by the neck. "Goddamn it!" He growled, lifting the soldier up so that his feet dangled. The soldier choked. "I already know this you fool!" He hissed, before throwing the soldier away from him. The soldier landed hard on the ground, before jumping up and bowing. "Yes m'lord."

The figure growled. "Tell me. Which one has the stone?"

The soldier looked surprised before answering. "M'lord, there is no stone—"

The figure snapped his head to glare at him. "LIE!!! YOU LIE!!! I know the stone is here!!! The Cruentus Ignis tells no lies!!!"

The soldier hurriedly spoke up. "M'Lord, there is no stone but there is a shard the color of blue—"

The figure froze in his ranting. Then, slowly, he grinned. "Of course. The warrior hid it." He muttered to himself, before grabbing the horse's reins and kicking the horse. The horse jumped forward and the figure cantered down the steep hill on which he had been standing.

The soldier jumped forward. "M'Lord!!!" He cried, before signaling to another soldier. Immediately, about a hundred black clad soldiers rushed after their Master in order to shield him.

_**&&&&&&**_

Leo, meanwhile, was fighting both externally and internally. He was fighting against the warriors, and fighting against the shard. The shard wanted to create chaos, but Leo was forcing it to stay calm.

Suddenly, Leo heard Raph yell. "Behind you!"

Leo whirled around, and saw a black armored figure on a horse, galloping towards him with his sword raised.

But what caught Leo's eyes was a red shard. Leo's eyes widened.

The figure neared, and Leo could see that the figure's eyes had seen the shard.

But before Leo could do anything, a soldier jumped at him with his sword raised.

Before Leo could react, the shard began to glow a furious sapphire. Immediately, a shield formed around Leo, and the soldier's sword just bounced off of the shield.

The figures eyes widened, and Leo could see his grin becoming bigger.

Then, the shard flashed an intense blue light, and the shield deteriorated. Leo knew what was going to happen.

"RAPH!!!! DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, and out of his corner of his eye, he saw Raph jump to the ground.

Immediately, a huge blast of blue light filled everyone's vision, and there was an intense wind.

The swords and weapons were blown out of the warriors hands, and were shattered into millions of tiny pieces, which were then rained down upon their heads. The warriors themselves were blown back a little bit, before the wind forced them to the ground.

But Leo was not concentrating on that. His focus was on a red glow. An intense crimson glow that was coming from the warrior sitting on the horse.

The glow had formed a shield around him, and the wind seemed to do nothing to force him back.

The warrior's grin became even more wider and eviler.

"So the warrior has returned." He hissed, to Leo, but Raph heard it.

Raph raised his head and looked at his brother. Leo was standing rigid, looking pale, but stood strong.

The figure fixed it's eye on Leo. "Tell me where the stone is hid."

Leo shook his head. "I don't know where it is."

The figure's grin was replaced by an evil glare. "You lie. Boreus, the old fool, must've told you."

Raph growled quietly. He had never known Boreus, but from what Caurus had told them, he was a great guy.

But Leo didn't seem to be fazed at all. "I assure you. Boreus has told me no such thing." Leo growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous look.

Raph winced. He and his brothers would be running now if they saw Leo was that angry...

But the figure didn't seem bothered. "Lies. You speak lies. Now unless you wish to witness what has already happened, I suggest you hand over the stone to me."

With that, the figure snapped his finger. The soldiers slowly backed away from the blinding blue light and the wind that was still raging, and slowly disappeared into the darkness.

The figure himself, turned his horse around and galloped away.

Leo unconsciously gripped the shard. "Salus Sanctus Aelus." He whispered, before walking over to Raph to help him up.

Raph looked up at Leo. Leo was even paler. White as snow. And his eyes glinted of secrets and something else...fear. Immense fear.

"Leo?" Raph asked. But Leo said nothing. Instead, he just turned and disappeared down the hole that led to Aether.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Default Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **

Here goes Disclaimer #6:

I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF. FOR EXAMPLE: tenku no shiro Laputa; OR CASTLE IN THE SKY IN ENGLISH, OR ATLANTIS, THE LOST EMPIRE. OR ANY OTHER STORY. Thankyou.

Additional notes:

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you! Oh, and most words I just make up, and may mean something in latin, but the grammer is all horrid and incorrect and makes NO sense whatsoever, so don't correct and don't say anything about it. 'Cause I'm aware of it all!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.S: Oh, and if for some reason you feel like any of the characters are out-of-character, please remember that this is how I imagine them, so it all makes sense in my little world. Thank you and remember that this is just a story. Thank you.

Sorry for the long wait!!!! Here's the story!!! Oh, and this story will be a two part…

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

When Raph reached the city of Aether, Leo was already in the hut Caurus had given them. Raph opened the door and was greeted by a very worried Splinter and turtles.

"Where were you Raph?" Donny questioned him.

Raph was surprised. "Didn't Leo tell ya?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nuh uh. We asked, but he just went to his room." He said, pointing towards a door in the back of the hut. The door led to a hallway, which led even deeper underground and that led to a couple more doors, which led to separate rooms.

Raph frowned. Even though he was angry at Leo, he was beginning to feel worried. Leo never acted like that. _He_ acted like that!

So Raph told them. He told them how Leo found him and how they were attacked. He also told them of the guy on horseback and how he wore a red stone that seemed to be resistant to Leo's shard. Also, Raph told them about the threat.

Splinter frowned after his son finished. The threat mad no sense to him, but it must've meant something to Leo.

"But Raph," Donny spoke up finally. "This makes no sense! According to Caurus, the Caerulus Aurae has _no match!_ So how come this red stone was able to withstand Leo's shard?"

Raph shrugged. "Maybe he lied?"

Splinter slowly shook his head. "Caurus told no lies, my sons."

April frowned. This place was so strange! "Then why--"

A voice interrupted her. "Because it was a synthetic stone."

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around to look at Leo. Donny cocked his head. "What?"

Leo seemed really pale. "The stone isn't real."

"WE know what 'SYNTHETIC' MEANS!" Raph snapped. But Leo didn't seem to hear him.

"The stone was made to track this—" Leo paused to hold up the shard, "and to resist it. But other than that, it's useless."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know?"

Leo sighed. "Because if it had been real, than the guy wouldn't have stopped with just a threat." Leo looked away before turning around and walking back to his room.

Don blinked. "Did anybody get that?"

Mikey shrugged. "Nope. Do you think these guys know what pizza is?"

Everyone sighed.

"Whhaatt??? I'm hungry!!!"

&&&&&

Leo sat in his room meditating.

_He was back in the dark. Again the voices were crying. Leo clamped his hands immediately over his ears to try to block out the sound. But the voices just became louder._

_Leo gritted his teeth as he felt tears trickle down his face. _

_Why couldn't they ever stop?_

_Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Leo shivered and whirled around. The hand was freezing!_

_Behind him stood Boreus. He, too, was crying. But his eyes shone with a troubled look._

"_We must talk." He whispered. But even so, his voice echoed eerily in the darkness._

_Leo nodded._

_Boreus hinted towards the shadows where the voices came from. "Do you know why they cry?"_

_Leo shook his head._

_Boreus sighed. "They were those who once were. They were the carriers of the Caerulus Aurae."_

_Leo stared. "But…" He whispered, his voice echoing sadly into the darkness. "But…one voice is a child."_

_Boreus nodded. "The Caerulus Aurae is a very powerful thing. And yet, it is so very cruel."_

_Leo shook his head in disbelief. "I know that the stone causes pain and loss, but this?"_

_Boreus laughed sadly. _

_Leo looked at him. "But why are they crying like they are ill?"_

_Boreus shook his head. "I do not know. I have talked to many of them, but they refuse to answer."_

_Suddenly, a child's voice was heard crying "Boreus!!!!". Leo looked into the darkness, but he only saw a dark silhouette. _

"_And why do they cry for you?" _

_Boreus shook his head again. "I do not know. I do not know." He repeated over and over again as fresh tears began to make their way down his face._

_Then he sighed. Turning to Leo, he looked at him. "The stone is a very cruel thing." He said. Leo nodded. "I know. You said that all ready."_

_But Boreus ignored the last comment. "It must be destroyed."_

_Leo snapped his head around to look at him. "What??!!"_

_Boreus nodded. A glint of determination in his eyes. "It must be destroyed."_

_Leo cocked his head, weighing his chances. Finally, "Okay. How?"_

_All the while, for the first time in decades, the voices were silent. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Yay!!!! All that's left to do is finish this last part! Oh yeah, coming up in the next chapter, we will see:

Leo and Boreus' plan in effect

A jealous and angry Raph

A runaway Leo

The evil dudes' plan in effect

Yeah. That's all I'm willing to say. P

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Default Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **

Here goes Disclaimer 7:

I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, OR ANYTHING THAT THIS STORY MAY REMIND YOU OF. FOR EXAMPLE: tenku no shiro Laputa; OR CASTLE IN THE SKY IN ENGLISH, OR ATLANTIS, THE LOST EMPIRE. OR ANY OTHER STORY.

Additional notes:

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: I suck at latin, so please don't try to correct me. Thank you! Oh, and most words I just make up, and may mean something in latin, but the grammer is all horrid and incorrect and makes NO sense whatsoever, so don't correct and don't say anything about it. 'Cause I'm aware of it all! THANK YOU!

P.S.S: Oh, and if for some reason you feel like any of the characters are out-of-character, please remember that this is how I imagine them, so it all makes sense in my little world. Thank you and remember that this is just a story. Thank you.

* * *

Leo sat still. Mikey had come in a few minutes ago, to tell him that it was time for dinner, but Leo declined.

He sat still, thinking about what Boreus had told him. Letting out a soft breath, Leo knew what to do.

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Raph looked around, noticing the many strange and less-than-appetizing foods on the table. One type of food caught his eye. Fried rat surrounded by dipping in turtle shells.

Raph winced. He knew that it hadn't been meant as an insult, but still…it was pretty disturbing…

Looking around once again, Raph noticed something else.

"Guys? Where's Leo?" He asked, gritting his teeth. _'So the perfect bastard won't even join us at the table?'_

Don sighed. "Mikey went to get him, but Leo wouldn't come."

Raph growled. "So he thinks that he don't even gotta sit with us _low-lifes…_"

Splinter snapped his head up. "Leonardo is currently in deep meditation.—"

Raph rolled his eyes. "_Sure…_I'd say that too if I was all mighty and stuff!"

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "Raphael. Enough of this nonsense. You have no right to say things like that of what you do not even know!—"

"Know? Oh I know enough." Raph snapped. The whole table was quiet now, everyone was watching him and Splinter. "He has that goddamn little shard and now he has to act all high and mighty!—"

This time, Mikey interrupted. "That's not true, Raph! Leo didn't want it! He said so!"

Raph scoffed.

"Raph, I suggest you get out of that hole you dug yourself into and look at Leo!" Don snapped. "I mean, _really,_ look at him."

Raph shrugged. "What for? He looks just like he always did; the same perfectly bastard self he always is."

Don nodded. "And that is your problem. You're too wrapped up in your own jealousy and anger that you don't see the real situation."

Everyone was silent. Even Splinter. Raph cocked his head as he looked at Don.

Don continued. "In case ANYONE but ME noticed," He started, his voice rising, "Leo's way too pale…he looks more ill than anything, I would say. Whatever that little crystal shard is, it's sapping Leo's energy!"

Silence. Don looked around the table. "None of you realized did you?" He asked in faint surprise.

Silence.

Don slowly stood up. "Well, then. I guess this goes for all of you too. I've talked to Caurus. And he told me that that _stone_," He spat, "That _stone,_ takes outside energy and creates everything that is essential: air, clean water, protection, longer life, healing, etc…

However, the energy it takes, is its vessel's. Meaning, _Leo's_."

Don took a breath, letting everyone around him register what he said. "So, basically to narrow it down, the _stone_ is taking _Leo's **LIFE ENERGY**_ and turning it into what is essential." Don suddenly rounded to Raph. "Are you still jealous? 'Cause if I were you, I'd rather _pity_ him than be _angry_ at him!"

With that, Don kicked aside his chair and marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Leo slowly stood up. He looked around the room once, before his eyes fell on his swords. He sighed. He never went anywhere without them, but now, he must leave them behind.

Leo shook his head. He was hating the little shard more and more by the second. Sure it was good and all, but it caused too much pain and unhappiness and _chaos._ Leo shuddered at the last word.

Quietly, he opened the door. Poking his head outside, he scanned the hallway for any sign of life.

There was a small flicker of light coming from Don's room, but the door was shut.

There was no one else.

Leo let out a slow breath and stepped outside, before quickly and quietly hurrying down the hallway.

He silently slipped past the dining room, where he could hear laughter. Then, he quickly slipped outside.

The underground city of Aether was much darker now. There was no one about, and small lamps were flickering behind makeshift curtains of the houses.

Leo quietly slipped past them all, before disappearing down a narrow path that led even deeper down underground.

* * *

A figure sat on a throne, carved from white marble. He had a scowl on his face. Suddenly, he slammed his fist onto the armrest of the throne. "Damn." He hissed venomously. "An OFFWORLDER has the stone. AN OFFWORLDER!" He roared, and everyone outside the throne room shivered with fear. Their lord was dangerous, but when he was angry…the Gods help them.

The figure suddenly jumped up from his throne and marched over to a small stand in the center of the room.

Above the stand floated a small red shard. The red glow from the shard illuminated the figure's face.

His face was pale but stout. There was a long, thin scar running from his right eye down to his chin on the left side of his face. He had long, white hair and black eyes. He wore a cloak of black, under it was a soft glimmer of a dark red armor, which covered him from top to bottom.

The figure hissed in anger as he stared at the lazily rotating shard. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing." He spat. "The Gods humor themselves. They give the MOST POWERFUL TOOL IN THE UNIVERSE TO AN **OFFWORLDER!**" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the cold stonewalls. Then, after the echoes lessened, he continued in a calmer tone. "An offworlder, who cannot even COMPREHEND the power in that stone!"

The figure shook his head at the irony. "Which just proves that _I_ will have to right this once more…and this time, I won't make the same mistake as I did with Boreus…"

* * *

Splinter's ears flickered. He sensed something. Something was telling him that one of his sons was gone.

Splinter slowly stood up from the table, catching the attention of everyone else.

"Master Splinter? What is it?" April asked, worry evident in her voice.

Splinter frowned, his ears flickering. "Leonardo…where is Leonardo?" He asked quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

Mikey giggled. "Leo didn't come to eat, remember Sensei?"

Splinter shook his head slowly. "No…I cannot sense him…He seems so distant…as if he is somewhere other than here…"

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, when Don suddenly burst into the room. "Have any of you seen Leo?" He asked hurriedly. "He isn't in his room and he isn't anywhere else…I was hoping maybe you've seen him…"

Splinter shook his head. "No we have not my son."

Casey suddenly stood up. "Don't tell me that he ran away!"

Don shrugged helplessly. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, Caurus burst into the hut. "I am sorry, but the enemy has been sighted not so faraway from here! Please if you will, will you help us defeat them? We are weak in numbers and we really need help…"

Splinter nodded almost immediately. "We will help. But we need to find Leonardo…"

Caurus froze. "The warrior? He is _gone!"_

Don nodded. "Seems like it…"

Caurus seemed to hesitate before, "We will give you a couple of men to search for him, but right now, we really need to stop the enemy…I am sorry…but many here are the old and the children…I cannot endanger them anymore than necessary…"

Splinter nodded. "We understand. We thank you for your offer, but you are right."

Caurus nodded and bowed. "You are truly kind." He said before leaving quickly.

Mikey turned to look at Splinter. "But Sensei…Leo has the stone…aren't the 'enemy' looking for the stone?"

Splinter nodded gravely. "And that is why we must go fight them. We must keep them from Leonardo."

* * *

Leo closed his eyes. He stood in the darkness and listened. The shard was glowing a pale blue and emitting a warmth in the cold darkness.

Leo smiled. He was hearing a faint trickle of water. He was nearing his goal.

* * *

Raph shifted uncomfortably as he lay on the top of a steep cliff, looking down at a vast army before him. "Good god…" He whispered, and Mikey, who lay beside him, nodded.

Quickly, they scooted back before hopping up, taking care not to make a sound. Then, they silently scaled back down the cliff to a slightly smaller army hidden in the shadows of the cliff.

"There are about a hundred of them…tops." Raph reported to Caurus. He nodded, looking a slight shade of green.

"We only have 50 men…but we have a chance if we take them by surprise…" Caurus whispered, peering out from behind the cliff, before hinting his soldiers.

Immediately, they jumped out from behind the cliff and attacked the surprised army.

* * *

Leo quietly walked down the narrow corridor, heading towards a lighter end of the tunnel.

He stepped out of it, to find a huge, huge underground cave, lined with vast amounts of cliffs and trenches, while in the center of it all, was a huge lake. The lake was crystal clear and was almost glimmering.

Leo closed his eyes. There was an echo of voices whispering from the lake. He was almost there.

Suddenly, to his left, Leo heard a roar and then clashes of thousands of weapons.

Hurrying over, he peered over the edge of a rather high cliff and looked down.

There were two huge armies fighting down there. Leo's heart almost stopped as he saw his brothers and father in the fight.

'_I've got to help them!'_ He thought desperately, starting to climb down the cliff.

_Come._

Leo stopped. He looked around quickly. _'Where had that voice come from?'_

Leo waited a few seconds to hear it again, before deciding he was hearing things.

He took a step towards the fight, when he froze.

_Come_.

Leo blinked. _'There it is again!'_ He thought, before taking an unconscious step back.

But he quickly shook his head. _'Oooh no. I gotta help my bros, THEN I can go find whose saying-'_

_Come…come…come…_

The voice echoed now. But Leo shook his head and rushed towards the fight, wishing he had a sword.

But before he could even reach the fight, he stopped. A sudden feeling overcame him. He just felt the irresistible urge to turn around and just walk to the lake…

Leo shook his head stubbornly. _'My brothers…'_

_Forget them. Come._

'_NO!'_

_Come._

"No!" Leo whispered stubbornly.

_**COME**._

Leo suddenly realized that that was not a request. It was an order. Leo shivered but took a step towards the fight. The shard he wore flashed an angry indigo, and Leo's vision was ate away by a dark blue.

* * *

Raph knocked away another enemy soldier, when his eyes caught something. Standing not so far from them, was Leo.

"LEO!" Raph yelled, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. Mikey, Don and Splinter looked over and they, too, felt relieved.

But then Raph's eyes caught something else. "What the?" He whispered as he lowered his Sais.

Everyone around him was lowering their weapons and instead watching the lake.

The lake was glowing.

And not just any glow; but blue.

Suddenly, Raph became aware that the soldiers to his right were parting. Glancing over, Raph gaped in shock.

Leo was walking towards them, his eyes blank, but glowing an intense blue. He was outlined in a deep sapphire, and the shard he wore around his neck was floating, almost as if pointing directly strait ahead, towards the lake.

"Leo?" He heard Mikey question, but Leo walked past them without a glance.

* * *

Leo slowly, but purposefully continued down towards the lake, without a glance to his left or right, his glowing eyes focused only on the lake.

He stopped at the edge of the lake, before finally glancing down. But only for a second. Then, he smiled and stepped onto the water.

* * *

Raph couldn't help but gasp as Leo stepped into, or more correctly, _onto_ the water.

Leo was walking across the water, as if it was solid underneath him.

Raph heard Don whisper, "That's not _possible_…"

Raph had to agree…although they had seen a lot of things that weren't possible, but this took first place.

But what surprised them most wasn't that Leo was walking on water, it was what happened _next._

The water in the center of the lake, began to swirl; slowly at first, but picking up speed. Then, jets of water shot out from it, before forming an arch-like portal.

"Leo!" Raph whispered as he saw his brother walk towards the portal.

Then, without thinking, Raph pushed his way through the silent spectators and rushed down towards the lake, not hearing the cries of Caurus and his men to "STOP!"

Raph ran into the water, half expecting himself to sink; but was surprised to find that he only sank just a little bit.

Leo had already stepped through the portal, and it was starting to disappear; but with a burst of speed, Raph through himself through it as well.

* * *

Note: The 'Gods' as so many times I've written in the story, are not God or Jesus or whatever you believe in. (No offense, really!) This story is in a different place, far, far away from earth; therefore different rules apply. (NO OFFENSE MEANT!)

RR PLEASE!


	9. Default Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **

I don't own anything but the story plot and Caurus, and the Cruentus Ignis, and the Caerulus Aurae, and…okay, shutting up now.

Additional notes:

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: The latin words have no resemblance to latin. They're just jumbles. But they sound cool!

P.S.S: Oh, and if for some reason you feel like any of the characters are out-of-character, please remember that this is just a story. Thank you.

* * *

Raph landed hard on a rock floor. "Oww……" He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Remind me never to do that again." He mumbled to himself, looking around.

He had landed in a huge, _huge_ underground chamber. 'Big enough to fit at least three football fields in here_…_' Raph thought in awe, as he slowly stood up. Looking up, he saw that the chamber had a hole in the center.

"Good god…" Raph whispered in surprise as he realized that the hole was covered with water and there were little _fish_ swimming in it.

Gulping, Raph looked quickly away. It was cool and all, but still a bit disturbing… He hoped that whatever was keeping the water from falling into the chamber held…

Suddenly, he spotted Leo standing a few feet from him, staring at something. Raph didn't need to look twice to know what it was.

There, in the center of the chamber, was a floating round orb. And it was glowing blue.

Raph blinked before remembering what Caurus had told them a while ago… "'_Boreus hid the stone itself in a place unknown'"_…

It all clicked.

He and Leo were in the 'unknown place' where Boreus had hid the stone. And that floating orb thingie was the stone itself.

Raph groaned. They were in trouble…

The enemy was _up_ _there_, and the stone was _underneath_ them…

* * *

_Come closer._

It echoed in the blue emptiness.

Leo shook his head, unwilling to move. "My brothers!" He yelled. "First let me help them!"

_They are all right. Now come._

"How do you know they are alright? They could be dead or wounded for all you know!"

_You must come. The only way to save them is for you to merge._

That caught Leo's attention. "Merge?"

_Yes._

"If I merge, will I be able to help my brothers?"

_Yes_.

Leo paused, weighing his chances. "Will you let me go if I refuse?"

_No. You MUST merge._

Leo sighed. "Fine."

_Good. Now COME.

* * *

_

Raph growled in irritation as he tried for the tenth time to get his brother's attention. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't shake Leo out of the weird trance…

Suddenly, Leo stepped forward.

"Leo! What are ya doin'?" Raph yelled, but Leo just ignored him and started walking towards the stone.

Raph shook his head. "Oooh…no you don't! That goddamn shard's enough for us to deal with! We don't need the stone!" He yelled, grabbing Leo.

Leo struggled against him, but Raph held him back, a small smile playing on his face. Leo was always the fastest one of them all, but Raph was the one who was the strongest…

Raph suddenly was jolted out of thought as both the shard that Leo wore and the stone flashed an angry indigo, and Raph was immediately thrown into a nearby wall.

Raph groaned in pain as he slid down the wall. He'd forgotten all about the shard…

The shard. Leo.

Raph quickly snapped open his eyes to see Leo walking slowly towards the rotating stone. "LEO! STOP!" Raph yelled. 'If he gets that stone and they go up there, then the enemy's bound to notice…'

He tried to get up, but the stone flashed again, and this time, Raph found himself lying face down on the ground, unable to move.

'Damn…' He whispered as he watched Leo reach out towards the stone and touch it.

Immediately, Raph felt whatever was keeping him pinned to the ground release him, just as a huge flood of sapphire light flooded the entire chamber.

Raph quickly shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light, but the light quickly receded after only a few seconds.

Raph watched the light slowly recede, until he saw it outline the form of his elder brother, before it disappeared all together.

Leo's eyes flickered blue for a second, before he passed out.

"Leo? LEO? Oh shell!" Raph hissed, as he stood up and staggered a bit. 'I must've hit the wall harder than I thought…'

But ignoring the pain he felt, Raph quickly ran to Leo's side. Kneeling beside him, he gently tried to shake his brother.

But Leo wouldn't wake.

Raph sighed, before noticing that the leather strap around Leo's neck now held the stone. 'The shard must've merged with it…' Raph thought, before frowning. There was no way back now. He had to get Leo back to Splinter and Don. 'They'll know what to do with him.'

Raph bit his lip before standing up again. Then bending down, he grabbed Leo and lifted him. "Geez bro! Have ya been eating anything at all?" Raph muttered, quite surprised at how light his elder brother was. He'd have to confront him later though, Raph reminded himself, as the stone flashed a peaceful sky blue, and the arch-like portal reappeared.

* * *

'Both Leo and Raph have been gone for a good ten minutes…' Don thought worriedly, as he circled the lake for the fifth time, trying to find any way to where his brothers had disappeared to.

The enemy and Caurus' army had called a temporary truce as they waited for the two to return.

Now, the enemy was on one side of the cave, while Caurus' army was on the other. He, Mikey, and Splinter were the only ones near the lake though.

Both armies made sure to keep at least a meter away…

"Any sign of 'em?" Mikey asked, looking uncharacteristically worried.

Don was about to shake his head, when there was a soft 'whoosh' sound and the arch like portal reappeared and Raph stepped out, carrying Leo.

Raph quickly walked over the water, which seemed solid once more, before he quickly stepped onto dry land. "Ugh…I cannot get used to that water walking…I think I'd rather swim…" He commented, wrinkling his nose.

Mikey smiled a bit, before looking at Leo being carried in Raph's arms. "Is he?"

Raph smiled reassuringly. "He's okay. Just passed out."

Don and Splinter crowded around him, asking where he was. Raph sighed, a little irritated, and sore from the hit he'd taken. He was about to ask if it could wait until later, when there was a gasp from the soldiers in both armies.

Mikey, who had noticed the stone Leo was wearing, had lifted it up and was examining it. But upon hearing the gasp, Mikey quickly dropped the stone.

Caurus stared at the stone. "The Caerulus Aurae…It had been centuries since I'd seen it…"

Both armies were silent, all staring at the stone, when suddenly someone spoke up.

"The stone has reappeared. _Excellent_."

All eyes turned towards the speaker. Raph's eyes widened as he noticed a red shard gleaming evilly around the speaker's neck.

The speaker raised his head to reveal a pale stout face, and cruelly glinting black eyes. He smirked. "Give him to me." He ordered, leaving no room for arguments. "Give me the warrior and the stone."

_**

* * *

**_

'kay! That's it so far!

R&R PLEASE!


	10. Default Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **

I own the turtles.

………

Fine. I don't.

Sigh.

Additional notes:

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: The latin words have no resemblance to latin. They're just jumbles. But they sound cool!

P.S.S: Oh, and if for some reason you feel like any of the characters are out-of-character, please remember that this is just a story. Thank you.

_**

* * *

**_

Raph tightened his grip around Leo. "Hell no!" He snapped at the speaker.

The speaker's face contracted with rage. "Foolish off-worlder! Do you know WHO you are talking TO?"

Don, Mikey and Splinter moved in front of Raph, shielding Leo with their bodies.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Raph snapped back.

The speaker suddenly grinned wickedly, before straitening. "I am Odium, the conqueror of the planet and the people of Ignigena! Now I demand to be given the warrior that wields the Caerulus Aurae!"

Caurus, while the speaker was talking, quickly moved next to Raph. "We will distract him. Please, take the warrior and the stone and flee."

Don, not taking his eyes off the speaker, asked in a hushed tone: "But what about you?"

"We will be fine. But you all need to flee…good luck!"

Splinter's face remained impassive during the conversation. Now, his lips twitched a bit upwards. "Thank you." He whispered.

Caurus nodded a little before stepping forward, him and his army shielding the off worlders.

"If you are the said 'conqueror' of the planet then why do you need the stone?"

Odium's face darkened with fury. "Insolent dog! I will have your head for this! I have come to eliminate what is left of your pathetic army, and I have found the stone. It is in MY lands and thus it and the warrior belong to ME! NOW GIVE THEM!"

Caurus remained impassive. "We do not belong to you. We are _under_ your lands, and therefore, these lands do not belong to you. You have only conquered what is above here, but what is below belongs to US. Therefore, the stone belongs to us."

* * *

Meanwhile, while the two armies were busy listening to their leaders, Raph and the others slowly moved behind a cliff. Once they were out of view, Raph quickly swung Leo over his shoulders and began to climb.

Splinter and the others followed behind, keeping an eye on both Leo and the armies.

* * *

Odium suddenly laughed. "You believe that _I_ am a fool, do you not? You are merely distracting me so that I would not notice the off-worlders escaping!" He snarled, before hinting for his army to attack.

Caurus' eyes widened, before he too, hinted for his army to attack.

Both armies clashed together.

* * *

Odium, meanwhile, did not join the fight. Instead, he hinted for five of his closest men to come to him.

"Go after the off-worlders. Bring me the warrior and the stone. Meet me in Rutilus. Do _not _fail me! Understood?"

All five warriors nodded and bowed. "Yes M'lord."

* * *

Raph sighed in relief as they made it to the top of the cliff. Quickly, he carried Leo into a small tunnel, which led back to the city of Aether.

Splinter and the other two followed quickly, their weapons drawn just in case.

Suddenly, there was a soft 'whoosh' sound, and three warriors stood in front of them, blocking their way.

Raph stopped, before turning around, but two warriors stood blocking the way back.

Raph growled in anger as he gripped Leo tighter, knowing what the warriors wanted.

Don, Mikey and Splinter quickly stepped in front of the warriors.

"My son! We will distract them! Go! Protect your brother!" Splinter ordered Raph, jumping at the nearest warrior.

Don and Mikey nodded in agreement, before jumping at the remaining warriors.

Raph gritted his teeth, but jumped over the warriors blocking his way, and began to run down to Aether.

Two warriors quickly turned and ran after Raph, knowing the price of failure.

Don frowned in anger as he forced a warrior back with his Bo staff. But just as he was about to follow after the two warriors, another warrior attacked.

* * *

Raph ran, knowing well that two warriors were hot on his trail.

Growling, he stopped, lay Leo gently down against the wall, before drawing his sais and waiting.

He didn't have long to wait.

* * *

The warriors slowed as they came upon the turtle with two Sais. They knew from experience that if an animal was cornered, and had a sibling to protect, it could be dangerous.

They both drew their weapons before attacking.

* * *

Mikey twirled his nunchuckus, trying to disarm his opponent as best as he could. Quickly glancing around, he noticed that Don was having a bit of a difficulty with his own opponent, and Master Splinter was doing fine against both of his.

Suddenly, a punch caught Mikey right in the face. He toppled to the ground, dropping his nunchuckus.

The warrior, who had hit him, quickly raised his sword, intent on delivering the final blow, when Mikey quickly kicked him in the stomach.

The warrior crashed against the wall, dropping his sword, before quickly hopping back to his feet again, his sword once again in his hands.

But that had given Mikey enough time to jump to his feet, and reclaim his nunchuckus again. "Right. Let's try that again!" Mikey said cheerfully, this time making sure to keep his eye on his opponent.

* * *

Raph hissed in anger as one of his sais slipped from his grasp.

The two warriors had turned out to be quite the handful. He was already tired, but he couldn't give up yet! There ain't no way he would let Leo fall into the hands of THAT psychopath!

But suddenly, one of the warriors had caught him off guard with a swift kick to his abdomen. Raph let out a painful groan as he crashed into the wall, dropping his other sai, and banging his head for the second time in ten minutes against the hard cave wall.

Raph let out a painful hiss as darkness quickly ate away at his vision, and the pain dragged him into unconsciousness.

Both warriors stopped when they saw that their opponent was defeated. They did not need to deliver the final blow. All they needed was the warrior.

Quickly, one of them made his way to the unconscious blue-banded warrior, before picking him up. Nodding to his partner, signaling that they have what they came for, both disappeared.

* * *

Don swiftly kicked his opponent back, before getting ready to hit him with his Bo staff. But just as the staff was about to hit, the warrior disappeared.

Looking around in confusion, Don realized that all the warriors had disappeared.

Mikey blinked. "That was weird…" He commented, putting away his nunchukus.

Splinter frowned. "Why did they go? Was it because…LEONARDO!" He yelled, breaking into a run down the tunnel.

Don and Mikey immediately followed.

* * *

Raph groaned as he slowly came to. Blinking, he realized that he was lying on something soft.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was lying on a makeshift bed, in his room. Blinking, he sat up, before groaning in pain.

The door opened, and Don stepped in, looking worried. "Don't get up!" He said. "The hit you've taken was pretty bad. You've been out for a couple of hours…"

"Hours?" Raph repeated, before remembering what happened. "Damn! Leo! Where is he? Is he okay?"

Don looked uncomfortable. "Well…umm…We don't blame you Raph…I mean, they were really good and you were already wounded…"

Raph groaned as he slapped his hand onto his forehead. "They took him, didn't they? The stone and Leo."

Don nodded.

The door opened again and this time Casey stepped in. "Ya okay?" He asked Raph.

Raph nodded, before wincing in pain.

Casey looked at Don. "Splinter's asking for ya. You'd better go."

Don nodded sullenly before disappearing out the door.

Raph sighed as he closed his eyes. "Damn. I messed up real bad, didn't I." It wasn't a question.

Casey shrugged. "Ya were outnumbered, and from what I hear, hurt. So ya didn't really mess up. Now, not allowing me and April ta come, is what I'm angry about."

Raph chuckled dryly. "Splinter told ya that, not me. Besides, it wasn't fun at all."

Casey shrugged. "Still. Ya could've at least taken me!"

Raph raised an eyebrow. "And miss this classic moment? What for?"

Casey growled before crossing his arms. "You're lucky you're hurt. Otherwise I woulda pounded ya for that."

"I'm quivering with fear." Raph retorted, smirking. Then he looked away. "What about the others? Are they going to go after Leo?"

Casey nodded, serious again. "They're gonna wait until your up and Caurus and the others return. Then, we're gonna go after 'em."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "'We're'? Ya know Master Splinter ain't gonna agree?"

Casey shrugged. "I can still try, can't I?"

* * *

Leo groaned as he came to. His head hurt and his whole body felt so heavy! What had happened?

Opening his stinging eyes, Leo blinked, looking around the unknown place.

He was in a sort of transparent box-like cage, in the middle of an empty room. Looking around, Leo had to admit that the room, even though empty was pretty impressive. Gothic architecture had created the whole room. The walls were made out of black stone, creating a very morbid, but elegant look to it.

The room was small in width, but huge in length. About ten football fields long vertically.

Leo slowly sat up, shaking his head free of dizziness. Once he was sure that he won't fall over, Leo stood up. Then, he hesitantly extended a hand to touch the transparent wall. But before he could even touch it, red sparks flew around his finger. Leo quickly snatched his finger back, before rubbing it.

Even though the sparks barely touched him, he could feel the heat radiating. Unconsciously, he knew that it was the same magic used to make the little red shard, except while that was made to track him, this was made to contain him.

"Ah! So you are awake!"

Leo snapped his head to look at the speaker. Immediately, he recognized him. "You!" Leo said, eyeing the red shard and the speaker with disdain.

"Yes, me." The speaker replied in a bored tone. "I am Odium." He waited a bit, but Leo kept silent.

Odium raised an eyebrow. "I gave you my name, now give me yours. Or is your puny brain too small to handle that?"

Leo scoffed. "I don't need to give my name to anyone. Especially you."

Odium shrugged. "Fine. I guess you chose the hard way." He said, before snapping his fingers.

The transparent cage immediately glowed red before angry red bolts shot from it and hit Leo.

Leo let out a painful cry as he fell to his knees.

"Your name?"

Leo bit his lip as more bolts rained down on him.

Finally, in what seemed like forever, the bolts stopped. Odium sighed, shaking his head.

"Too bad. I will have fun crushing your spirit."

Leo panted a bit, trying to regain his breathing. "What do you want?"

Odium looked at him surprised. Then, he walked towards him, before kneeling down in front of the transparent wall, to be eye to eye with him. "Do you honestly not know the power you have? The power you can control?"

Leo scoffed as he fingered the stone, which shone a sick ice blue. "I? Control it? You must be insane. It controls me."

Odium looked at him, a smile playing on his face. "Insane? I? No, you must be mistaken. It listens to you."

"I listen to it. I don't have a choice."

"And yet you manage to calm it."

"It sometimes listens to me. But I must listen to it."

Odium sighed. "We seem to have very different views about the stone. No matter." He said, standing up. "Rest for now, while you can, warrior." He said, before walking out the door and disappearing from view.

Leo watched him go, before slumping to the ground, unconscious.

_**

* * *

**_

'kay! That's it so far!

R&R PLEASE!


	11. Default Chapter 11

**_OKAY, PEOPLE! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I thank everyone who reviewed me!_**

**DISCLAIMER: **Sighs. I don't own anything, except the story.

Additional notes:

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

_dream sequences_

P.S: The latin words have no resemblance to latin. They're just jumbles. But they sound cool!

P.S.S: Oh, and if for some reason you feel like any of the characters are out-of-character, please remember that this is just a story. Thank you.

_**

* * *

**_

They were sitting around the same table they had eaten lunch on, about three hours ago. Now, it had been cleared of food and instead, was covered with a huge map.

Raph was there as well, listening intently to what Caurus was telling them.

Caurus pointed to the map, explaining the plan.

"We will need to attack from behind the city." He said, pointing to a big red dot near a mountainous area. "Most of the city is protected by a huge shield, but the back of the city is not protected by it. They expect the mountains to shield them."

Caurus suddenly smiled. "This is the best thing about being underground. We can sneak underneath them." He paused. "We will distract them, while you sneak underneath them and save your brother. There is only one tunnel, which leads underneath the city, so you do not need a guide. The tunnel will open up in the castle, where Odium is."

Splinter nodded. "Thank you. We appreciate this."

Caurus waved it off. "It is nothing. We just wish to help."

"And we thank you for that."

* * *

Caurus, his army of about fifty men, Splinter, and the three turtles headed off into one of the tunnels.

Casey, much to his distaste, and April were left behind since this was a stealth operation and they weren't…well…ninjas.

Now, they were all silently trudging through the tunnel, only a small torch held by Caurus lighting their way.

By the ringing in their ears, they could tell that they were heading deeper underground. But no one complained. Not even Mikey.

* * *

Leo groaned as he opened his eyes. He was so tired!

Unconsciously, he fingered the stone, which shone a peaceful, yet tired, azure.

The huge, fancy doors swung open and Odium stepped inside. He grinned as he spied Leo.

"Ah! So you are awake! Did you have a joyful sleep?"

Leo didn't answer, only glared tiredly at him.

Odium sighed. "You are still resisting me? Boreus, the old fool, did as well and look how he ended up!" He chuckled, but he was the only one who found it funny.

Suddenly, he crouched down in front of Leo. "Show me."

Leo blinked as he looked at him through the transparent wall. "Wha?"

"Show me how to use the stone."

Leo suddenly smirked. "I can't."

Odium drew back quickly, as if he'd been slapped. "WHAT?" He thundered. "Why not?"

Leo just kept smiling. "Because you do not have the trait that allows it to listen to you."

Odium growled in anger. "Then tell me! I am able to learn!"

"You can't learn this trait. You can't learn _any_ trait."

Odium gritted his teeth. "Then I will force the stone to listen to me!"

Leo glared at him, too tired to stand. "You cannot."

Odium suddenly grinned wickedly. "You do not know that." With that, he whirled around and stalked out.

Leo watched him go, knowing that he had won for now.

* * *

An hour had passed and finally the tunnel was leading upwards.

Then, suddenly, Caurus stopped. He hinted to the right of him. "There. There is the tunnel, which you must follow. It will lead you up. Good luck! May the Blue Wind shield you and the Gods protect you!"

Splinter and the three turtles bowed.

Then, Caurus and his army disappeared. Splinter and the others then turned and went down the small tunnel to the right.

&

Caurus peaked out of a hole, which appeared out of nowhere. He grinned. Magic came in handy at times!

He quickly climbed out of the hole, before hinting for the others to follow.

Within minutes the whole army was out and ready to attack.

* * *

Odium stomped down the hall, the red shard gleaming evilly around his neck. Then, suddenly there were footsteps behind him and a palace guard dressed in red appeared. He bowed low before Odium.

"My Lord, Caurus and an army of about fifty have been spotted near the mountain pass!"

Odium growled in anger. "Destroy them." He hissed, before whirling around and stomping back to where the prisoner was held.

The guard bowed low, muttering, "Yes sir!" before he turned and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The tunnel was narrow, but wide enough to let them through comfortably.

As they kept going higher and higher, the tunnel was steadily getting lighter.

Then, suddenly, the tunnel ended and a hole appeared, leading up into a dark, empty hallway decorated by gothic carvings.

Mikey was the first to jump out, then Don, then Raph, and finally Splinter. The hole then shrank and disappeared.

Mikey blinked as he stared at the floor. "How're we supposed to leave?"

And with a shock, everyone realized that Caurus hadn't told them that.

"We will find a way, my son." Splinter said after a moment of silence. "Come, let us find Leonardo first."

Don nodded before taking out a small piece of paper with a sketch on it. Caurus had given it to him. "Caurus said that the dungeons are…that way!" Don exclaimed pointing down the hall.

"Then let's go!" Raph snapped.

* * *

Caurus and his army quickly found themselves facing a vast army of about nine hundred men, possibly more. However, in their haste, all the warriors were poorly equipped. Some were without armor, some without shields, while others were without weapons.

And because of this, Caurus and his army were winning, despite the vast difference in numbers.

* * *

Odium stomped back into the room, kicking the doors open.

Leo, who'd just managed to stand up, jumped in surprise.

"Your little friends are here to rescue you." Odium snapped, before grinning. "Too bad they'll never get here!" With that he snapped his fingers and immediately, the red shocks rained down onto Leo.

Leo let out a small cry in pain.

Odium kept on grinning. "If the stone won't let me use it freely, then I'll just have to force it to destroy!"

Just then, a dagger was hurled at Odium, who dodged it just in time.

There, in the doorway stood Raph, Don, Mikey and Splinter. Raph was holding another dagger, ready to hurl it. "Get away from him."

Odium smirked as he turned completely around to face the intruders. "Make me."

The red shocks by now had stopped, and Leo collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard.

Don drew his staff and Mikey took out his nunchuku's. Splinter readied his staff. Raph smirked back. "Don't worry…we _will."_

And they attacked.

* * *

Caurus let out a joyful whoop as they were beginning to force the other army into retreat.

The other army was slowly making its way back behind the walls of the castle, still trying to hold off the attacking army.

Caurus grinned as he felt victory in his grasp, but he refused to allow his army to go farther in.

"Go back to the city and tell all the people to evacuate or be destroyed." Caurus ordered to ten of his men, who bowed immediately and left. Caurus looked up at the castle.

He felt the stone shimmer with anger.

* * *

Odium had turned out to be an excellent fighter. Splinter was the only one who'd managed not to get any bruises or cuts or be thrown into the wall. But all of them were tiring fast.

Then, Raph threw one of his Sais at him; he'd already lost the second dagger.

Odium sidestepped, but the Sai cut the string that held the shard. The shard fell.

"NO!" Odium cried, as the shard shattered into a million tiny pieces as soon as it touched the ground.

The invisible wall, which held Leo, shimmered a violent red, before flickering and disappearing.

Leo grinned as he stood. "Thanks." He said to Raph. "Now get out of here!"

They looked at him as if he was crazy.

Leo chuckled and quickly told them. "The only reason I ran away to find the stone is because I know how to destroy it. But it will destroy everything around it as well. Now, get out of here!"

Don and Mikey nodded, before turning and running. Splinter looked at Leo for a second before he nodded as well and ran. Raph hesitated. "You'll be okay, bro? Don't do any hero stuff, 'kay?"

Leo blinked in surprise as he looked at Raph. Raph was looking at him with worry.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Raph nodded hesitantly before running as well.

Leo turned back to Odium, who was watching confused. He hadn't heard anything that Leo had said.

"You're a fool."

Odium snapped his head up as he looked at Leo.

Leo's eyes were glowing an angry cerulean.

"You tried to force me to do something I did not wish to. You tried to create so much pain that I'll automatically destroy anything in sight. And that fake shard would harness the power and create a weapon to destroy your enemies. Is that right?"

Odium didn't say anything. Leo smirked, the stone around his neck was flashing.

"You can never control the stone. Your heart is filled with so much greed and evil intentions, that the stone refuses. Don't you know the legend? 'Only a warrior with a pure intention may use the stone'." Leo quoted, before smiling. "And that pure intention is something called 'Love'. Your heart is so filled with hate that you have forgotten to see the beauty of the world. You have forgotten how to love every little thing. And for that, you must pay."

Leo smiled before closing his eyes. _"'Nobis Aalus.'"_

The stone froze before slowly beginning to crack into pieces too small to be seen by the human eye. Then, there was a huge explosion of indigo light that blasted Leo and Odium back into opposite walls, and which completely annihilated the stone.

* * *

They were running down the hall as fast as they could, when there was a huge flash of indigo light all around them.

Mikey stopped. "What was that?" He asked.

Don shook his head. "I don't know…but we'd better get outta here! I have a real bad feeling…"

Just then, the walls began to crack.

* * *

Everyone fell silent, as there was a huge flash of indigo light.

No one said a word as the wind suddenly began to howl, whirling around the castle, picking and hurling loose rocks.

Then, there was a slow rumbling sound, as the castle began to crack apart.

Caurus was the first to jump into action. "RUN!" He bellowed, as he turned and fled.

The wind, now a blowing at a rate of a hurricane, was hurling huge chunks of rock at them now.

* * *

They stared up at the wall in horror, before beginning to run again.

Just then, the roof began to collapse, and huge pieces of rock began to rain down upon them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mikey yelled, "WHAT'S GOIN' ON?"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNIN'!" Raph yelled back, covering his head with his arms.

Just then, the wall in front of them collapsed, creating a huge hole that led outside.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Don jumped outside, quickly being followed by the others.

Outside, they were greeted with a hurricane like wind, which was whirling around them, hurling huge rocks.

Without another moment's hesitation, all of them fled out of the city as fast as they could, heading to the mountains.

* * *

Caurus stopped when they reached the outskirts of the city. Looking back, he saw that the whole city was collapsing, being destroyed by the wind.

His eyes widened as he saw the castle collapsing. "No…" he whispered, realizing that the off-worlders were still in there. Just then, his eyes caught sight of four distant figures scrambling out of the city. He let out a sigh of relief. They were safe.

* * *

They caught sight of Caurus standing, waiting for them near a mountain pass. They quickly reached him, before looking behind them.

"Wow…." Mikey exclaimed as the once-grand city stretching for miles and miles was reduced to nothing but rubble in just a few minutes.

"I get what you mean by 'civilizations crumbled before the power of the Blue Wind.'" Don said in awe.

Caurus nodded, before he blinked. "Where is the warrior?" He asked, looking around.

Don, Mikey, and Raph all froze. "LEO!" They exclaimed, before running back to the rubble.

By now, the wind was slowly calming. The huge rocks it had lifted now dropped down to the earth.

The indigo light, too, receded into nothingness.

Caurus, who was running after the off-worlders, stopped, gasping for breath.

Don stopped. "What's wrong?"

Caurus suddenly smiled. "The air…it's so heavy!"

Raph and Mikey exchanged glances. "Are you okay?"

Caurus laughed. "When the stone was with us, the air was so light because the stone provided the air. Now, the air's so heavy! It isn't purified anymore! Which means that-"

"The stone is destroyed!" Don finished in awe. "But how'd Leo—"

"Who cares?" Raph snapped. "We need to find Leo first!"

Caurus nodded, sinking down to his knees. "Go, I'll stay here…the air's so strange…"

Splinter looked at his sons. "I will stay and take care of him. Go find Leonardo."

The three nodded, before rushing back towards the city.

* * *

"LEO!"

"LEO? WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was nothing but rubble that stretched for miles and miles.

"Wow…" Don whispered, "That stone is…was…really something…No wonder that Odium guy wanted it…"

Raph gritted his teeth as he scanned the place. "Stupid Leo! I _told _him not to do anything heroic!"

Don looked at Raph before opening his mouth to say something, when a cry from Mikey stopped him.

"GUYS! I FOUND LEO!"

They quickly rushed over to find Mikey lifting a huge slab of rock off of Leo.

Raph gasped. "Is he?"

Don quickly knelt beside his fallen brother, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief. "No. Just knocked out."

Raph let out a sigh of relief as he knelt beside Don. "Is he hurt?"

Don shook his head, looking surprised. "No. Just a small bump on his head, but nothing else. Weird."

"Hey guys!" Mikey picked up a leather string. "Look!"

They immediately recognized it as the string that held the stone. But now, it was torn in two, and the stone was gone.

* * *

They had carried Leo back to Splinter and Caurus, who'd managed to get used to the new air…at least a little.

Caurus immediately ordered his men (who were also breathing hard) to carry Leo back down to Aether.

There, they had placed Leo onto a bed. Don had checked Leo over again, just to make sure that he was really okay, while the others told Casey and April what had happened.

Meanwhile, Caurus had gathered everyone together, from the city of Aether and from the (destroyed) city of Rutilus. Then, he'd made a peace agreement with the people of Rutilus, whom were more than happy to be ruled by someone who was kind and who wasn't interested in wars.

Afterwards, the people of Aether began to move back up to the surface and there they began to help the people of Rutilus begin to build another capital, which they'd decided to name Concordia.

The building went fast, because both sides knew how to use magic. Therefore, in just five days, the whole city was almost finished.

This had started about a week ago, but Leo still had not woken up. Finally, Raph and Mikey had carried him up to the new residence in Concordia, which Caurus had built just for them.

* * *

(three days later)

Don sighed as he walked down the hallway leading to Leo's room. Leo was still not awake, and no matter what they did, he would not wake. They were starting to become worried that he may never wake up…

Just then, he heard something crash in Leo's room. Running over, he opened the door, to see a cup shattered on the floor, and Leo sitting up in bed looking at the cup confused.

"LEO!" Don cried, starting to rush to his brother. "You're awake!"

Leo looked up at him with a blank expression, before saying something that made Don freeze in his tracks.

"Who are you?"

_**

* * *

**_

Alright people! That's it!

………(sees evil glares)

EEEP!

Erm…Tune in for the **_sequel!_** Yeah! The sequel! It's going to be called _"Caerulus Aurae: Corruption Equals Destruction"_… SO DON'T KILL ME!

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
